Dream
by hyoukassi
Summary: Yoongi hanyalah seorang siswa sekolah menengah akhir yang memiliki hidup seperti kebanyakan orang pada umumnya, namun suatu hari ia bermimpi bertemu seorang namja yang berhasil membuatnya merasakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah cinta Yoongi? Yoonmin. Seme!Yoongi Uke!Jimin
1. Chapter 1

**Dream**

 **~hyoukassi~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidur dikelas adalah kebiasaan seorang Min Yoongi, tidak ada yang berani membangunkannya saat ia tertidur baik itu teman-temannya ataupun guru sekalipun. Temperamen bocah itu sangat buruk, ia tidak segan melemparkan benda apa saja diatas mejanya atau memaki orang yang berani membangunkannya.

Kenapa Yoongi masih dapat bersekolah sampai tingkat akhir di sekolah bergengsi itu jika sikapnya buruk? Yoongi sebenarnya bukanlah anak berandal yang tidak mempedulikan nilai dan hanya ingin main-main, Ia adalah anak yang genius dan penurut. Tapi yah seperti itu, jika ia sudah mengantuk dan moodnya sangat buruk maka sifatnya sangat mengerikan. Kepala sekolah terus mempertahankan bocah itu hanya karena kepintarannya yang luar biasa.

Siang ini Yoongi mencapai titik terjenuhnya dan sangat mengantuk dikarenakan setelah jam istirahat kelasnya tidak terlihat ada satu guru pun yang mengajar, melihat hal tersebut Hoseok –teman sebangkunya memilih untuk melarikan diri dari sang sahabat karena aura-aura kelam milik Yoongi sangat kuat.

 _'_ _hari yang cerah tapi membosankan'_ pikir Yoongi dalam hati dan mulai menutup matanya mencoba untuk tidur daripada harus terus mendengar suara berisik teman-temannya yang senang sekali bergosip. Perlahan Yoongi mulai tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _YA! LEMPARKAN BOLANYA PADA TAEHYUNG"_

 _"_ _CEPAT REBUT BOLA ITU"_

 _"_ _JUNG HOSEOK LEMPAR YANG BENAR BABO"_

 _"_ _AIH KALIAN BISA KALAH KALO TERUS SEPERTI ITU"_

Yoongi merasa terganggu dengan suara teriakan yang terdengar tepat berasal dari sampingnya, menurut Yoongi itu suara seorang namja tapi kenapa terdengar melengking seperti suara wanita? Aneh sekali. Yoongi terus memperbaiki posisi tidurnya agar dapat kembali tidur dengan nyaman tapi sayang sekali suara teriakan itu terus mengganggu tidurnya.

Yoongi yang sudah tidak tahan pun bangun dan ingin segera memaki entah namja atau yeoja yang berteriak disampingnya. Ketika duduk dan melihat ke arah samping Yoongi sedikit terkejut dan tidak melakukan aksi memaki yang ia rencanakan.

Yang Yoongi lihat adalah seorang namja berpipi chubby dengan bibir tebal yang begitu menggoda. Setelah beberapa detik menatap namja manis yang terus berteriak tanpa henti, ia melihat sekeliling dan kembali terkejut _'apa lagi ini? Lapangan basket? Sungai Han? Teman-teman? Bukankah tadi aku sedang tidur dikelas mengapa bisa disini?'_

Yoongi sangat kebingungan dan berusaha mencubit tubuhnya sendiri dengan sangat kuat tapi dia tidak merasakan apapun, berarti ini hanya mimpi. Yoongi termenung berpikir apakah mimpi bisa terasa sangat nyata seperti ini.

 _"_ _eh, kau sudah bangun? Apa karena suara teriakan ku? Jika benar aku minta maaf"_

Sebuah suara indah mengalun bagaikan lagu ditelinga Yoongi, lelaki itu berbalik dan melihat namja manis yang menggangu tidurnya tadi sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan polos yang terlihat sangat manis dimata Yoongi. Dalam hatinya Yoongi sedang teriak-teriak seperti anak gadis yang melihat idolanya.

 _'_ _kalau bisa aku ingin menculik namja ini dan mengurungnya dalam kamar agar tidak ada yang bisa menikmati wajah manis dan cantik miliknya'_

 _"_ _hei Min Yoongi kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"_ namja manis itu mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal.

 _'_ _sial terlalu imut, bibirnya itu. Ya Tuhan mimpi apa aku ini'_

 _"_ _Dari mana kau tau namaku hah?"_ tanya Yoongi sambil menatap tajam lawan bicaranya.

 _"_ _Ck, aku sering datang melihat teman-temanmu main basket disini dan aku baru pernah melihatmu, mereka mengakatan bahwa kau bernama Min Yoongi dan jangan pernah membangunkanmu atau aku bisa mati karena lemparan atau makian mu. Apakah itu cukup jelas tuan rumput?"_

 _"_ _Oh, siapa namamu dan maaf saja nama ku Yoongi bukan tuan rumput"_

 _"_ _Jimin, Park Jimin. Rambutmu itu seperti rumput, lihat saja warnanya yang hijau dan berantakan"_ Jimin tertawa dan Yoongi seakan terhipnotis dengan tawa namja itu, ia pun ikut tertawa bersamanya dan mereka terus asik berbincang seperti sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak lama.

 _"_ _Hei, hei. Kalian berdua melupakan kami masih disini yah?"_ ucap Namjoon sambil mengatur napasnya karena kelelahan bermain basket

 _"_ _Yoongi-hyung baru berkenalan dengan Jimin tapi sudah bertingkah seperti pacarnya"_ kalimat Taehyung tersebut mendapatkan hadiah death glare dari Yoongi.

 _"_ _mungkin mereka berdua jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama seperti di drama-drama"_ tambah Hoseok dan dihadiahi lemparan botol minum dari sang sahabat sedangkan Jimin sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

 _"_ _sepertinya aku harus segera pulang, sampai jumpa"_ Jimin bangkit dan memberikan senyuman yang sangat indah, matanya berbentuk seperti bulan sabit. Namja manis itu segera berlari meninggalkan keempat namja yang sedang duduk tanpa menunggu jawaban mereka.

Yoongi terus menatap kepergian Jimin dengan rasa sedih, mungkin saja ia tidak bisa melihat namja manis itu lagi. Ini seperti pertemuan pertama dan terakhir yang membuat rasa sesak di dadanya, padahal ia tau semua ini mimpi kenapa dia berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengan Jimin?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Yoon"_

 _"_ _hei tuan Min"_

 _"_ _hyung"_

Samar-samar Yoongi merasa tubuhnya sedang diguncang oleh tiga namja yang sepertinya ia kenal. Benar saja ketika ia membuka mata dirinya melihat Hoseok, Namjoon serta Taehyung sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan bosan dan sedikit kesal. Mereka bertiga sudah kebal mau dilempari atau dimaki tapi kali ini Yoongi keterlaluan membuat mereka menunggunya selama 5 jam.

Dengan wajah kebingungan Yoongi menatap teman-temannya itu, _"bukankah kita sedang main basket di Sungai Han? Ini dimana?"_

 _"_ _Yoon, bedakan sedikit dunia nyata dan mimpimu. Ayolah kami sudah kelaparan dan gerbang asrama bisa ditutup, lihat sudah jam berapa"_

 _"_ _baiklah"_

Yoongi pun berjalan mengikuti ketiga temannya yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu, yah walaupun sifat Yoongi seperti itu setidaknya ada orang-orang yang tetap setia berteman dengannya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju asrama mereka Yoongi terus memikirkan namja imut yang hadir di mimpinya tadi, berpikir bagaimana ia bisa bertemu sang pujaan didalam mimpinya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini pelajaran begitu membosankan, bukan hanya Yoongi yang merasakannya tapi semua murid didalam kelasnya. Mereka berpura-pura mendengarkan penjelasan sang guru padahal mereka semua sedang menahan kantuk, bayangkan saja mendengar penjelasan tentang sejarah korea dengan angin musim semi yang hangat. Mereka semua benar-benar ingin tidur.

 _"_ _mengapa sih kita harus terus belajar dari masa lalu, sebaiknya masa lalu ditidak usah dibahas nanti malah tidak bisa move on"_ bisik Hoseok pada Yoongi, akan tetapi Yoongi disampingnya sudah tidur sehingga omongannya hanya di dengar oleh angin.

 _'_ _menyebalkan sekali'_ gumam Hoseok sambil menatap malas sahabatnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Ya! Tangkap Min Yoongi"_

Seakan tersadar dari lamunan Yoongi bingung bagaimana menangkap bola yang dilemparkan Hoseok padanya dan akhirnya bola itu tidak berhasil ditangkap. Hoseok menatapnya seakan ingin membunuhnya.

 _"_ _kau kenapa melamun terus hah? Merindukan Jimin? Sebentar lagi pasti dia datang kok. Orang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu menyebalkan"_

Hoseok berjalan menuju Taehyung dipinggir lapangan yang sedang asik memainkan ponselnya, Yoongi masih kebingungan mencerna sekarang ini apa yang sedang ia lakukan dan apakah ini lanjutan dari mimpinya kemarin.

 _"_ _Yoon kau terlihat sangat kacau, benar-benar merindukan Jimin?"_ Namjoon tersenyum menatap sahabatnya itu, baru pernah ia melihat Min Yoongi sekacau ini karena seorang namja manis bernama Park Jimin.

 _"_ _apa ia selalu menonton kalian saat latihan disini?"_ pertanyaan Yoongi hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Namjoon yang sedang asik melemparkan bola kedalam ring dengan susah payah, jujur saja Namjoon tidak sejago Yoongi, Taehyung maupun Hoseok soal basket.

 _"_ _hyung sepertinya Jimin tidak bisa datang hari ini"_ teriak Taehyung tentu saja kepada Yoongi dan namja itu terdiam seperti sedang berpikir. Taehyung tersenyum melihat ekspresi hyungnya, ia tau kalau namja bersurai mint itu kecewa tidak bisa melihat sang pujaan hati.

 _"_ _kabar gembiranya dia mengaja kita untuk pergi ke rumahnya! Dia sedang membuat cookie sehingga tidak bisa kesini. Ia ingin kita menjadi orang pertama yang merasakannya, terutama Yoongi hyung"_ Taehyung tersenyum puas melihat wajah Yoongi yang memerah karena mendengar perkataan yang diucapkan olehnya.

Yoongi sendiri bingung kenapa wajahnya harus memanas dan jantungnya terus berdetak tidak karuan, _"memangnya kau tau dimana rumahnya?"_

 _"_ _kalian lihat apartemen di sana? Kata Jimin dia tinggal disana, kajja"_

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah tiba-tiba padangan Yoongi menjadi gelap.

 _'_ _apa yang terjadi?!'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Halo saya kembali dengan sebuah ff yang mungkin tidak bermutu hehehe  
awalnya mau dibuat oneshoot tapi rasanya akan kepanjangan jadi di cut menjadi 2 bagian**

Terima kasih banyak untuk **LulluBee** , **minchimin** , **Tabifangirl** , **yoonminlovers** , **Tiwi21** , **itsathenazi** , **chimSza95** , **GingerZoo** , **bizzleSTarxo** , **Githacallie** , dan **noona93** yang telah mereview One of This Days, saya sedang memikirkan akan membuat cerita dari sudut pandang Yoongi karena sebelumnya ff itu dibuat berdasarkan sudut pandang Jimin. Doakan saja semoga rencana saya dapat terwujud lol

Dan juga untuk **tryss** dan **noona93** yang telah mereview ff Spring : First Date.

 **Semoga kalian terhibur dan menikmati ff ini ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dream**

 **~hyoukassi~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi perlahan membuka matanya dan sedikit mendesah ternyata dirinya sudah kembali ke dunianya nyata nya. Kecewa? Bisa dibilang begitu, namja itu ingin melihat si manis dari dunia mimpinya tapi hasilnya seperti ini. Harus terbangun tanpa melihat sosok tersebut.

 _"_ _kau tidak ingin ke kantin Tuan Min?"_ tanya Hoseok sambil memasukan buku kedalam tas berwarna hijau miliknya.

 _"_ _Bukankah ini sudah jam pulang?"_

 _"_ _kau sudah pikun atau sedang sakit sih? Hari ini hari rabu dan kau kapten basket kebanggaan sekolah kita harus latihan. Kau mau mati kelaparan seperti minggu lalu?"_

Ocehan Hoseok membuat Yoongi merutuki dirinya kenapa bisa melupakan latihan rutin tim mereka. Semenjak memimpikan Jimin jujur saja dua hari ini Yoongi merasakan dirinya menjadi aneh.

 _"_ _aku duluan ya, si maknae alien itu sudah merengek karena sendirian di kantin. Jangan lupa untuk ikut bergabung bersama kami"_

Yoongi hanya bergumam membalas kata-kata sang sahabat, kemudian menatap langit siang itu. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

 _"_ _ada apa Yoon? Kau sakit?"_

Suara berat yang khas milik Namjoon menghentikan Yoongi dari kegiatan melamunnya dan beralih menatap namja yang memiliki lesung pipit itu.

 _"_ _tidak. Aku hanya sedang kebingungan"_

 _"_ _ceritakan padaku sebenarnya apa yang terjadi"_

 _"_ _kau akan menertawaiku"_

 _"_ _tidak mungkin. Ayolah kita sudah berteman berapa tahun hah?"_

Akhirnya Yoongi menyerah dan menceritakan mimpinya pada Namjoon, namja berlesung pipit itu tidak menertawai Yoongi sama sekali. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan ia sedang berpikir dengan serius.

 _"_ _mungkin kau terlalu terbawa dengan mimpimu sehingga menjadi bingung Yoongi-ya"_

 _"_ _aku juga berpikir seperti itu tapi kau tau semalam aku menelusuri internet dan mencari tau hal-hal aneh berkaitan dengan mimpi akhirnya aku menemukan-"_

 _"_ _jangan bilang lucid dream"_

 _"_ _ya benar seperti dugaanmu"_

 _"_ _apa itu lucid dream?"_ suara Taehyung membuat Yoongi dan Namjoon terkejut dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

 _"_ _kau membatalkan latihan hari ini, aneh sekali dan sekarang kalian membahas tentang lu- apa itu?"_ timpal Hoseok dengan wajah penasaran.

Akhirnya Yoongi kembali menceritakan tentang mimpinya dengan sangat terpaksa, _'sudah pasti kuda dan alien ini akan menertawaiku'_. Kali ini dugaannya Yoongi salah, kedua temannya terlihat serius.

 _"_ _lalu kenapa kalian menyebutnya lucid dream?"_ Taehyung kembali membuka suara.

 _"_ _lucid dream itu adalah keadaan ketika seseorang sadar kalau dirinya itu sedang bermimpi dan juga orang yang bermimpi tersebut bisa mengubah mimpi sesuai imajinasinya. Yoongi memang sadar akan tetapi ia tidak mengubah mimpi sesuai imajinasinya, menurutku bukan sepenuhnya lucid dream"_ jelas Namjoon yang didengarkan ketiga sahabatnya dengan serius.

 _"_ _apakah si Park Jimin itu tau kalau Yoongi memimpikannya?"_ kali ini Hoseok bertanya.

 _"_ _aku juga tidak yakin. Terlalu banyak hal yang dibahas tentang lucid dream di internet tapi entah itu benar atau tidak."_

 _"_ _kenapa aku hanya memimpikannya ketika tertidur dikelas?"_

Ketiga sahabatnya terdiam dan tampak berpikir tentang pertanyaan Yoongi, ada benarnya juga. Kenapa hanya dikelas? Kenapa tidak setiap Yoongi tidur dimana saja? Kelas mereka bekas kuburan atau rumah sakit? Oke yang terakhir sangat tidak nyambung.

 _"_ _bagaimana jika kita membuat taruhan"_ usul Taehyung dengan smirknya.

 _"_ _taruhan apa?"_ tanya Hoseok dengan penuh semangat

 _"_ _jika Park Jimin itu nyata berikan aku 100.000 won begitu pun sebaliknya jika ia tidak nyata maka aku akan memberikan 100.000 won"_

 _"_ _batas waktunya sampai kapan?"_

 _"_ _sampai semester genap nanti"_

 _"_ _deal"_

Taehyung dan Hoseok berjabat tangan dengan smirk mengerikan tapi terlihat konyol dimata dua namja lain yang ada diruangan tersebut. Yoongi dan Namjoon menggeleng entah kapan keduanya bisa menjadi waras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama seminggu penuh Yoongi terus saja tertidur di kelas dan bermimpi tentang orang yang sama, siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Jimin. Bahkan mimpinya bersama Jimin ia curahkan dalam sebuah buku yang berisi puluhan atau hampir ratusan lirik yang ia tulis sendiri. Membuat lagu adalah hobi Yoongi.

Mimpi Yoongi bersama Jimin sudah seperti drama yang sering ditonton oleh yeoja-yeoja yang ada dikelasnya dan bahkan Hoseok mengoloknya bahwa namja itu terbawa cerita drama murahan di tv yang langsung dibantah namja pucat itu. Min Yoongi sang pencipta hip hop yang garang itu mana mungkin menonton drama.

Berciuman, berpelukan, menyatakan cinta, cemburu bahkan hampir melakukan hubungan intim pun sudah dimimpikan Yoongi, namun tidak disengaja mimpi-mimpi itu ia mimpikan begitu saja. Entah apa yang salah dengan Yoongi.

 _"_ _apakah kau sudah berhasil meniduri Jimin, Yoon?"_

 _"_ _sial"_ umpat Yoongi pada Namjoon yang sudah sering mengodanya karena mimpinya bersama Jimin makin liar dan Yoongi menginginkan agar namja manis itu benar-benar ada dalam kehidupannya.

Tapi hari ini Yoongi merasa berbeda, biasanya dia akan mulai mengantuk dan memilih tidur untuk menemui Jimin, saat bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi namun namja pucat itu terlihat baik-baik saja bahkan membuat teman sekelasnya terheran.

Sekitar 10menit pelajaran dimulai tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatian murid dalam kelas tersebut. Terlihat seorang wanita yang diketahui sebagai wali kelas mereka masuk dan tersenyum pada guru yang sedang mengajar dan juga murid-muridnya.

Yoongi yang sedang sibuk menuliskan kalimat-kalimat pada buku liriknya terlihat tidak tertarik dan terus menulis dibukunya.

 _Apakah kita seperti pasangan?  
seperti angin yang akrab dan hangat pada musim semi  
kau adalah impianku, namun aku tidak bisa mencapaimu sekarang_

 _Kau seperti khayalan manis yang datang dengan sinar matahari putih  
kau adalah impianku, meskipun kami berada ditempat yang berbeda  
aku ingin melihatmu jadi aku mencoba untuk tertidur kembali,  
datang dan temui aku lagi._

 _"_ _Min Yoongi apakah kau tidak sadar wali kelasmu sedang berada disini?"_

Akhirnya dengan malas Yoongi menatap wajah sang wali kelas sambil mengucapkan kata maaf, sedetik kemudian Yoongi terkejut dengan sosok mungil yang berada disamping sang guru. Tidak berkedip dengan mulut terbuka, ya kelakuan Yoongi itu membuat Hoseok yang duduk disampingnya terheran dan menyikut sahabatnya itu.

 _"_ _ada apa Yoongi?"_

 _"_ _ini bukan mimpi?"_

 _"_ _dia kenapa Hoseok-ah?"_

 _"_ _sahabat kita ini bertanya ia mimpi atau tidak"_

 _"_ _kau sakit Yoon?"_ Namjoon dan Hoseok benar-benar terheran.

 _"_ _sial. Dia Park Jimin"_

Hoseok dan Namjoon sangat terkejut dengan perkataan namja pucat itu, mereka yakin Yoongi sedang tidak bercanda ditambah lagi suara manis dari arah depan membuat mereka kehabisan kata-kata.

 _"_ _selamat pagi teman-teman, namaku Park Jimin. Aku baru saja pindah dari Busan. Mohon bantuannya"_ pemilik suara manis itu membungkuk lalu menunjukkan senyuman terbaiknya. Senyuman yang berhasil membuat Yoongi jatuh cinta dengan dirinya.

 _"_ _ini gila Yoongi. Benar-benar gila"_ Ucap Namjoon dan Hoseok bersamaan.

 _Kau terlihat baik, kau tersenyum cerah, itu melegakan  
Terima kasih telah datang menemuiku bahkan kini dalam dunia nyataku_

 _Aku tidak akan berada jauh darimu karena kini kita telah disini._

 _"_ _ini memang gila. Tapi aku akan memastikan Park Jimin akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya"_ tekad Yoongi sudah bulat untuk memiliki namja manis yang terus ditatapnya. Yoongi tidak sabar bagaimana kisahnya bersama Jimin di dunia nyata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Terima kasih kepada Tiwi21, Kaizen Katsumoto dan cluekey6800 yang telah mereview FF ini dan juga yang telah memfavoritkan dan memfollow cerita ini. Semoga kalian puas dengan hasil karya yang aku buat walaupun ada typo dan ceritanya mungkin kurang menarik bagi kalian para pembaca.**

 **Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya~ :D**


End file.
